A Train Ride Through Time
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: I've loved you ever since you told me true love doesn't exist


**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in while, but it's been a bit hectic. I'm on vacation for a couple months now, so I should be able to update more.**

**This is a Scorpius/Rose one shot for The Skeletons in the Closet challenge by **

**Andi-Professional Daydreamer.**

**I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing something that wasn't Harry/Ginny for a change.**

**Also, just in case there's any confusion, it takes place during the train ride to Hogwarts over the course of their seven years at school. Each section is a year. XD**

**NOTE: I've added breaks to the story so it's more easy to read. :)**

**A Train Ride Through Time**

Rose sat in the empty train compartment, staring out the window as the train slowly pulled out of the station. She watched as her parents waving at her as they shrank and then finally disappeared as the train headed into the English countryside.

There was a hesitant knock on the door and Rose looked up. Standing outside was a pale boy with blond hair; the boy her father hadn't seemed to like. What had he called him? Scorpion? No, scorpius? Yes, that was it. Scorpius slowly slid the door open.

"um, d-do you mind if I sit here?" He stuttered, staring avidly at his shoes. Rose shook her head once, unwilling to look at the boy. If her father hadn't liked the boy, then the boy must be bad, because her father knew everything and if he didn't know something, her mother would know it.

Scorpius dragged his trunk in and, after a few tries, managed to get up in the rack. He looked around the compartment, noticed he was still standing, and quickly sat down, almost tripping over his feet in the process. Rose tried to look indifferent, but couldn't help a smile from creeping over her face.

An awkward silence descended over the carriage as both eleven year olds stared at anything but each other. Finally Rose decided that it couldn't hurt to make some friendly conversation, even if just to break the silence.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said shyly.

"I'm Scorpius." He replied, the hint of a smile lighting up his face. After that the conversation flowed smoothly and by the time it started getting dark, Rose was convinced that her father had been wrong, and that she had just made a friend for life.

* * *

"Rose!" A blond haired boy shouted from the a few meters down the corridor. Rose turned and waited as Scorpius pushed his way through the stragglers. "Why did you ignore me in the station?" He asked when he had finally reached her. She felt guilty at the hint of pain on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said, "but when I started to tell my dad about you at the beginning of the summer he got really angry, so I thought it best he didn't see me talking to you." Scorpius frowned.

"So, are you not allowed to be my friend?" Rose smiled.

"Of course I'm not, but I don't care, friends don't abandon each other." Scorpius smiled too.

"You want to go find a compartment then?" Rose nodded happily, and they both set off in search of an empty compartment.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want your dad to know that we're friends?" Scorpius asked as the two thirteen year olds sat down in their compartment.

"Mum convinced him that he has no say in who I want to be friends with."

"How'd she do that? I thought Weasley's were supposed to be stubborn? And you have yet to prove me wrong." He said teasingly.

"She just threw a lot of big words at him, until he was too confused and agreed." Rose smiled at the memory.

"Let me guess, you understood them all?"

"Of course. My dad is always saying I inherited my mum's brains." Rose said smugly.

"Was your mum in Ravenclaw too, then?"

"No, she was in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family. But my parents didn't care that broke that tradition, my dad has actually spent all summer vacation boasting about my grades. But what about you, is your dad still angry about you being in Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin."

"He never talks about. He barely talks to me at all, actually. He spends a lot of time just sitting and staring at his wand, as if it betrayed him. I don't get it."

"Uncle Harry says he made some mistakes when he was at school, but in the end he realized and changed. Maybe that's what he's thinking about?"

"I don't know, and mum won't tell me either. She just looks at him sadly." Rose took Scorpius' hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sure it's fine, and I know he's proud of you, he probably just doesn't like to show it. I'm mean, it was you won the quidditch cup for Huffelpuff last year. My cousins spent all summer complaining about it." Scorpius' lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile. "I hear the trolley coming, let's go get something to eat." Scorpius allowed Rose to pull him and guide him to the door, their hands still intertwined.

* * *

"Guess what?" Rose squealed the moment Scorpius pushed open the compartment door.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me," Scorpius said, smiling at the hyper girl in front of him.

"Teddy and Victoire are getting married this Christmas!"

"That's great." Scorpius said, sitting down beside her and returning the hug she gave him.

"And, the best part is, they said you could come! You're whole family can come!" Scorpius stiffened. Rose didn't seem to notice and continued chattering about the wedding. "Scorpy, are you even listening?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong."

"I just don't think my parents will want to come to the wedding."

"Oh." Rose sobered a little. She thought for a minute, then turned her body to face Scorpius. "Listen, Scorpy, our parents might have hated each other once, but that was a long time ago. Maybe this would help them get over their old differences?"

"I'll try to talk my dad into coming." Scorpius sighed.

"If he won't come, will you still come." Rose asked, staring straight into his eyes. "It would mean a lot to me." Scorpius studied her face for a minute.

"Yes." He said. A huge smile spread over Rose's face.

* * *

"Rose, please at least tell me what you're angry about?" Scorpius said. Rose had turned herself towards the window with her back toward Scorpius. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

Sighing, she turned to face Scorpius.

"Of course, I couldn't be angry about the fact that you were distant all of last year and then didn't respond to any of my mail this summer!"

"I was busy." Scorpius said shiftily, staring down at his shoes.

"It's that Slytherin girl your dad set you up with, isn't it?" Rose said accusingly.

"She got jealous that I was hanging out with another girl." Scorpius said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, I'm not going to hide from your girlfriend with you just so we can spend some time together. If she doesn't like us hanging out, you're going to choose between your best friend and your girlfriend, Scorpius." Rose, her face expressionless, scared of what his choice might be.

"I already have."

"What?" Rose couldn't keep the surprise off her face this time. "So, what did you…"

"I realized my best friend was more important than a girl my dad was forcing me to date." Rose smiled, then threw her arms around Scorpius, giving him a big hug.

"I missed you, Scorpy."

* * *

Rose stared out of the window not seeing the country side flashing by. She was thinking back on the vacation. She had noticed how, even after twenty-two years of marriage, uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny seemed as in love as the day they met. She never even saw them disagree about anything. Her parents seemed to argue about everything, but they seemed to like it.

"Scorpy, do think you'll ever find true love?" She asked, before thinking about how childish it would sound. Scorpius' face became an emotionless mask.

"There is no such thing as true love." Rose stared at him in shock. She felt an unexplainable aching in her stomache.

"How do you know?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Grandfather told me." Scorpius responded shortly. Rose look at his expressionless face for a moment, then turned and stared out the window, trying to surpres the sudden urge to cry. Silence descended on the compartment, punctured by the occasional shouts and laughter from the corridor. After a while Scorpius shifted in the seat and Rose felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong." He asked in a soft voice. Rose took a deep breath before turning to him. She saw traces of pain and another emotion she couldn't identify in his eyes before he quickly tried to hide them. Rose forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." He nodded once, but she could tell he didn't believe her. That was one of things she loved about him, he never tried to get her to tell him something she didn't want to. She turned to stare out the window again. Then a thought popped into her head. A thought that both thrilled and terrified her. _I love him._

She thought of how ironic it was she hadn't realized until he told he didn't believe in love. She felt the aching in her stomache, and now realized what it was.

Rose knew Scorpius was staring at her, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back but she didn't turn around. She didn't know what she would, or what would slip out of her mouth if she were to turn around now. Rose wouldn't give up her friendship with Scorpius for anything, so she settled into the seat and prepared herself for what would probably be the most awkward train ride to Hogwarts ever.

* * *

Rose sat in the empty compartment, waiting for her best friend to show up. She felt the train start to move beneath her and felt her stomach sinking. He wasn't coming. She was just deciding whether to spend the trip in solitude to overcome her pain or if she should go find some of her other friends to sit with when there was soft knock on the door. It slid open to reveal Scorpius on the other side, smiling. Rose smiled back, her misery evaporating.

"I couldn't find our compartment." He appologized as he came in and slid the door shut behind him. Without thinking about it Rose stood up and threw her arms around him. The moment she did it she felt embarrassed and tried to step away, but Scorpius' strong arms were holding her tight against him.

"I missed you over the summer." He whispered into her ear. Rose blushed and was glad her face was buried in his shirt. She remembered when she had first realized she loved him, and how every so often during the school year she had brought up the idea of true love, trying to convince him it could exist. It was clear Scorpius had no intention of letting Rose go. Rose decided to make the most of the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck again, thouroughly confused at his behavior.

"I thought about what you said on the train ride to school last year." Scorpius said. Rose looked up at him in surprise. "And I think you convinced me."

"What?" Rose asked blankly. The pressure of his body against hers was making it hard to think clearly.

"What you said about true love. You've convinced me that it can exist." Rose stared at him, unable to look away from his gray eyes. He slowly moved his head towards hers, she thought for a second he was going to kiss her, but instead his lips brushed against her ear. "I love you, Rose Weasley." He whispered. Before she could respond he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. They finally pulled away for air and Rose smiled up at Scorpius.

"I love you to, Scorpy she said, before standing on her toes and kissing him again. A thought popped into Rose's head, and she smiled against his lips at the irony of it.

_I've loved you since you first told me that true love doesn't exist._

**I hope you like it, and please Review! Reviews are an author's best friend!**


End file.
